


Grave

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was too late. He was always too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 243
> 
> Setting: Ninja-Verse, right after Itachi vs Sasuke.

Naruto sped through the forest, Kyuubi's chakra humming through his system as his pace reach inhuman levels. He had long ago abandoned his team, the constricting feeling in his chest had exceeded the tolerable amount and he could no longer continue with their slow, uncaring speed.

His love was in danger and their leisurely tree-hoping was not going to help him.

Itachi's chakra was fading. Dimming quickly like the lights in a movie theater. The sense of dread, that he wouldn't be able to make it, had increased making it difficult to breathe.

Naruto's response was to increase is chakra output and speed further towards his destination. It wouldn't be long now. Just a few more miles. Itachi's chakra was but a miniscule dot to his senses, but as long as it was there, then there would be a chance.

A small chance, but Naruto had always been lucky.

And then suddenly, it was gone.

Just as Naruto appeared out of the forest and into what was left of the Uchiha's battle, Itachi's chakra vanished.

The blond frantically searched, extending his senses to feel for anything.

There was nothing.

No Sasuke. No Itachi. Just ruins.

And a puddle of blood, that with great anguish, Naruto realized was, in fact, Itachi's.

He was far to shocked to realize anything as he collapsed to his knees next to the only thing left behind by his love.

He was too late. He was always too late.


End file.
